It Will Always Be Her
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: For Derek it was Addison and now forever Meredith. For Lexie it was anyone and now forever Mark. For Mark it was anyone, Addison, Lexie, Julia and now forever Lexie. For Meredith it was anyone and now forever Derek. For Cristina it was Burke and now forever Owen. For April it was the one. For Addison it was Derek and then Mark. And now she wants Mark back. But will she get him?
1. Chapter 1

**It Will Always Be Her**

This story happens in Season 9. No plane crash but no really bad injures Lexie doesn't die neither does Mark. Jackson and April are together plus April passed her boards. Derek and Meredith happy as are Cristina and Owen. Mark has broken up with Julia and is now with Lexie. The plane crash shocked him and put what he really wanted into perspective.

And Addison even though she found out and Lexie and Mark when her brother was in hospital she thought it was a fling. And heard since from Callie and that Lexie and Mark had broken up.

**Chapter 1**

A well dressed, red haired lady strode confidently into Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Addison Montgomery was back. Initially she was here for a case. LA was her home but she was hoping she could take something back with her, or rather someone. She wanted Mark Sloan. Too unfortunate that she didn't know he was with Lexie. Wait amend that, married to Lexie.

Ok, you guys probably want a back story.

When the plane crashed and Mark couldn't see Lexie, he thought the worst for a second and realized that if she had died he wanted to as well. He decided that he couldn't live without her. He had been thinking about her since she had confessed her love a few days pervious. He had even thought about her when Julia had said she wanted kids. And if he was truly honest with himself, he had loved her since they broke up and had probably being unknowingly falling for the youngest Grey since their first night together, maybe even before that.

And then he found her with her left arm and leg trapped under the plane. He had confessed his love and when Cristina and Meredith came back with Derek - with a mangled hand. They had lifted the piece of plane just enough to pull her arm and leg free.

The pilot died and Arizona had a broken leg. Meredith had a deep laceration on her leg and Cristina was covered in scratches and bruises, as was Mark. Nothing serious nothing life threatening. They had all been hungry, thirsty, tired and cold when they had been rescued three days later.

And once he had been checked over, Mark had gone to find Julia. He had sat down and told her all about his past relationship with Lexie, how she had told him the other day she was in love with him and how when the plane crashed Lexie was his first thought when he regained consciousness. He told Julia he was sorry and she thanked him. He'd expected her to be mad but she thanked him for being honest. She had told him she had heard Lexie the other day and she was waiting for him to think it through and tell her, because as she had heard Lexie confess her love, Julia had seen the look on Mark face and she had known instantly that his heart belonged to Lexie.

Day after Lexie had been released from hospital and in the comfort of his apartment, he proposed. He was hoping that she would say yes but was half expecting her to say not just yet. However she had surprised him and herself when she had said yes. She had then explained to him that life was too short, she loved him and she wanted to marry him.

Now, on the day that Addison came back, they had been married for 5 months and she was about to get a surprise. But it wasn't going to be a nice surprise like the surprise Lexie had for Mark. Addison was in for a shock and she would go home to LA alone with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**It Will Always Be Her**

This story happens in Season 9. No plane crash but no really bad injures Lexie doesn't die neither does Mark. Jackson and April are together plus April passed her boards. Derek and Meredith happy as are Cristina and Owen. Mark has broken up with Julia and is now with Lexie. The plane crash shocked him and put what he really wanted into perspective.

And Addison even though she found out about Lexie and Mark when her brother was in hospital she thought it was a fling. And had heard since from Callie and that Lexie and Mark had broken up.

**Chapter 2**

"She's back, she's back." were the whispers through the hospital. Satan, the she devil. Addison Montgomery. Speculation flew though the air. A case, Mark, Derek.

The reason she didn't tell, but the reason was Mark.

She had no idea Mark and Lexie were back together and married. She had just heard about the place crash and had come to see if everyone was ok. That was her story anyway.

She went to visit the Chief and was surprised to see it wasn't Richard but a new guy called Owen Hunt. She explained who she was and her fake reason for being there, so Owen granted her access to walk around and find everyone.

However, as soon as she left his office, he pulled out his phone to let Derek know his ex wife was back.

Mark was signing off a chart when he got the text. Addison was back, he forwarded the text to Lexie to forewarn her. As it turned out, Lexie was with Meredith when she got the text and Meredith had just received the same text from Derek.

They looked at each other and Lexie went to throw up again.

"Why don't we go get your results and page Mark?" asked Meredith.

Lexie nodded. She had been being sick for the past week. She knew what it was. She knew why. She'd had Meredith do a test and had listed her symptoms, and Meredith agreed with her diagnosis.

Then, minutes later, the test results confirmed it was true. Lexie Sloan was pregnant.

Mark and Lexie were of course going to see Addison before they saw each other, but if Mark saw Addison before Lexie and Addison put Mark in a bad mood, Lexie could brighten his day with baby news.

Out of the couple, it was Lexie who spotted Addison first. She saw the flaming red head stride past, determination in her eyes. It was then that Lexie knew Addison was looking for Mark and not just looking for him - she wanted him back.

As Lexie had nothing to do, she followed the stiletto wearing Satan to her destination - Mark's office and there Addison left her calling card in the doorframe and walked off to see if she could find her prey.

"Are you following Addison?" asked Meredith, falling into step with Lexie.

"She's looking for Mark - she's been to his office and she's asked numerous nurses. I won't be surprised if he's already heard and has hidden himself," answered Lexie.

"Why don't you phone him?" asked Meredith.

"Already tried but his phone is off which means that Addison has tried that numerous times," said Lexie.

"I'll try Derek," said Meredith, pulling her phone out.

After a brief conversation with Derek, Meredith had pinpointed Mark's location. The cafeteria.

"Your Mrs is looking for you," said Derek.

"Hmm," said Mark, looking up from his lunch.

"Lexie is looking for you," said Derek.

"So is Addison," said Mark.

"Talk of the devil and she will appear," whispered Derek, as Addison strolled into the cafeteria.

"Derek. Mark. Hey," said Addison, sitting with them.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" asked Derek.

"Come on man, we both know why she's here," said Mark.

Simultaneously, Derek and Mark's pagers went off and both men reached for their pagers off of the table and while doing so, Addison caught sight of the gold band on Mark's ring finger.

Mark grabbed his pager and then noticed Meredith and Lexie stood in the entrance of the cafeteria.

'Office' the display read on his pager, while Derek's read 'savin you'.

"Gotta go," said Mark and Derek to Addison.

Minutes later, Mark was in his office with no sign of Lexie. However, minutes later she was, charts in hands.

"Thanks for saving me," he whispered.

"No problem, mind if I do these charts in here?" asked Lexie.

"You're a fifth year, why do you have charts?" asked Mark.

"Yang," answered Lexie.

They both settled down to their pagers work, while in the halls Satan prowled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Lexie.

"Forgot what?" asked Mark.

"Could you check these test results?" asked Lexie. "They're not urgent and I can't see anything wrong," she added, handing over the paper.

"I can't see anything, but the HGC levels are elevated, so the lady is pregnant," said Mark.

Then Mark's eye caught the name - Sloan, Lexie.

"Seriously?" asked Mark.

"Yeah," answered Lexie.

"How far?" asked Mark.

"I don't know. I thought you'd want to come with me to see," said Lexie.

"Yeah, of course I do," said Mark.

There was a knock on the door.

"That will be Satan," whispered Mark.

"Is the door locked?" whispered Lexie.

Mark shook his head. "Not unless you locked it," whispered Mark.

Lexie shook her head.

"When do you want to go up to OB?" asked Mark.

"Soon as," answered Lexie.

"Now?" asked Mark.

"Charts," answered Lexie.

"After charts?" asked Mark.

Lexie nodded and set to work on the charts just as Addison tried the door handle and came into the room.

"I thought I heard voices," said Addison.

"What do you want Addison, I have paperwork," muttered Mark.

"Dr Grey, could you leave me and Mark a minute?" asked Addison.

"Of course," said Lexie gathering up her charts. "Oh and it's Dr Sloan," she added, as she headed out of the office. "I'll go make the appointment," she called over her shoulder.

"You married her?" asked Addison.

"It's always been her Addison and it always will be," said Mark.

"She won't give you what you want," said Addison. "Not for another ten years."

"She'll give me what I want in roughly eight or nine months," answered Mark.

"She's a pre-schooler," laughed Addison.

"Lexie is my wife. She is the mother of my child. If your business here is finished, I'd like you to leave," said Mark.

"Well, I can see my journey here was fruitless … call me when you raise your standards," said Addison.

"Not likely. I'd have to lower them to reach you," said Mark.

"Actually don't," said Addison.

With that comment, Addison left the office. Moments later, she left the hospital and hours later, she left Seattle for good.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**It Will Always Be Her**

This story happens in Season 9. No plane crash but no really bad injures Lexie doesn't die neither does Mark. Jackson and April are together plus April passed her boards. Derek and Meredith happy as are Cristina and Owen. Mark has broken up with Julia and is now with Lexie. The plane crash shocked him and put what he really wanted into perspective.

And Addison even though she found out about Lexie and Mark when her brother was in hospital she thought it was a fling. And had heard since from Callie and that Lexie and Mark had broken up.

**Chapter 3**

Four months later, Lexie and Mark found out that they were having a girl. Eventually, they decided on the name Chloe Susan Paige. About a year and a half after Chloe's arrival, they discovered they were expecting again and were blessed with twins, boys Nathan and Charlie Reese. Three years later, their family grew again with Michael John and year after his birth, Ellie May came to be.

Meredith and Derek had Zola, but about a month after Lexie discovered she was pregnant, Meredith found out she was pregnant and gave birth to a healthy boy whom her and Derek named Christopher (Chris) Bailey.

Molly and Eric (Lexis's sister and husband), had another child as well, Patrick.

Callie and Arizona had Sofia, and eventually adopted a little girl called Jessica.

April and Jackson got married, but there were no babies on the horizon, and it was the same goes for Cristina and Owen.

So, that is the end of this story, but there will be many more Grey's stories to come from me.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
